


Death and Love

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, moving on from loss, opie deserved better, request fill for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: It is a year after Donna's murder and you are Opie's new girl, you decide to spend the day doing your best to comfort Opie and his children and by the end of the day both you and Opie start to realize how deep your feelings for each other go.





	Death and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request For Anon –
> 
> ok so this is a little angsty but could you do one where you’re in a relationship with opie and it’s the year anniversary of donna’s death and you’re comforting op and his kids and he tells you he loves you for the first time
> 
> Warnings: Kinda angsty at times obviously…

Relationships are challenging enough when there isn’t history, when there isn’t baggage. When your partner has suffered a loss, like Opie had, it makes things challenging at times. Your relationship was still fresh, you had barely been together two months when the anniversary of Donna’s death rolled around. Having lost your own father at young age, he was an early member of SAMCRO, you knew that the kids were going to take the day very hard on the outside and Opie was going to suffer in silence.

There was no way that you were going to make them forget what happened, they never would, but you wanted to try and remind them not to mourn her death but to celebrate her life. You packed up your three year old little girl, Rosie, and brought her over to Op’s house early in the morning. She was still in her footy pj’s as you stood outside his front door waiting for him to get out of bed. ”Rosie girl… didn’t I text him that we were coming” You asked your little girl who stood next to you, her hand clutching your sweat pants as you held a box of doughnuts with two coffees balanced on top growing nervous that Opie wasn’t going to answer the door. 

Just before you were about to tell Rosie to ring the door bell again Op opened the door as he let out a yawn rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Hey babe…” he greeted sleepily before looking down at Rosie and giving her a soft smile and tussling her already messy hair. “You still tired sweetheart?” Rosie gave a big yawn and nod and Op leaned down and picked her up. “Come on, I’ll go stick ya on Ellie’s top bunk and you can go back to sleep for a bit.” Rosie nodded as she leaned her head against Opie’s shoulder and he placed a protective hand on head as you walked in and closed the door behind yourself.

“Wait for Op or me to help you down bug, okay? Last time we got lucky you didn’t break your neck.” You warn as you walk towards the kitchen as Opie walks towards his daughter’s bedroom. He treated Rosie like one of his own from the moment you two got together. Your ex-husband was in jail for the foreseeable future and you had taken measures to make sure he would never be part of your daughter’s life again. At first you felt bad because she would grow up without a father, but then Opie came back into your life and you could have never asked for a better father for your daughter.

Sitting down at the kitchen table you took your coffee and took a sip, as Op walked into the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to you, his large hand reaching out and brushing the bare skin of your forearm as he leaned in and kissed the top of your head. “You didn’t have to do this…” He said softly trying not to make any more noise than possible so the kids slept in as long as possible.

You shrugged and handed him his coffee. “When you said you were keeping the kids home today, I just wanted to be here.” Your voice was soft and you let out a small sigh before you took another sip of your coffee. Your eyes fixed on the table. “I’ve been there and you’re real good to me and Rosie.” As you lifted your eyes Op gave you a soft smile as he reached out and placed his hand over yours.

“(y/n) thank you, the kids will be excited for the doughnuts.” He smiled softly and took a sip of his coffee. “You remembered…” He commented about how you actually remember how he took his coffee after screwing it on more than one occasion.

You smiled brightly as your hands cupped the cardboard cup as you leaned forward slightly on the table. “Well, I may be a slow learner but I learn.” You said with a soft giggle and Op almost choked on his coffee as he laughed before taking a long deep breath and leaned back in his chair smiling brightly for a few moments before the smile slowly started to fade away. “Op..” You say in a gentle, soft voice leaning forward and touching his arm.

“I still feel guilty,” He started as he shifted in his chair as if he was uncomfortable but you knew it was more than just physical discomfort. “We sit here, like our life is just this normal thing… and it’s not.” Opie’s voice shook a little as he spoke, without thinking you stood from your chair and walked over to Op.

He scooted the chair he was sitting in back and turned to face you. Opie stretched his arms out and wrapped his arms around your waist. “You have nothing to feel guilty for babe, nothing…” You reassured him as you traced your finger tips across the large tattoo of his Path peaking out from his white tank top.

Op looked up and shook his head. “What we do… you know what we do…” He said almost helplessly. While you knew little of the actual details of the extent of the violence and organized crime that the Sons and Opie were involved with, but you knew enough. Your father was one of the original Men of Mayhem and his loyalty the club had gotten him killed. That fear of history repeating itself was on the fears you had getting into a relationship with Opie in the first place. Op was different though, he wasn’t like your father and enjoyed the violence, he wanted the Sons to be something different. So did Jax.

Taking a deep breath you slide your hand down his back as you lean down and place a kiss on the top of his head before you smiled softly. “But you and Jax are gonna change that aren’t you?” You remind him as you reached up and caressed his cheek before continuing. “Rosie’s dad wasn’t a Son… and look what happened with him.” You point out reminding him of a story he knew all too well but needed to hear again. “When he got arrested… his crew… his boys… did shit for me and Rosie.” Opie groaned slightly, he was never fond of your ex from the time you all were in high school, but you shook your head and patted his cheek. “Who was there for me?” You asked gazing down at him.

Op took a deep breath and looked up at you, “SAMCRO…” He answered and you gave him a quick nod as you took his face in your hands.

“As soon as Gemma heard that Colin got busted, she drove out to Stockton and just showed up at my apartment. Told me to pack mine and Rosie’s stuff because she was taking me home. That I had wasn’t alone… that I still had family.” Gemma was your late mother’s best friend and in many ways like your second mother. She got Tara to help get you a job as Nurse at St. Thomas, got Clay and the boys to set you and Rosie up in your apartment and paid for the lawyer that helped you gain full custody of your daughter. “Without the Sons where would I be? Where would you be?”

Opie’s face grew dark and there was a deep anger in his eyes as your hands slipped away from his face as you took a little step back. “My kids would still have their mother…” His voice was filled with bitterness and sadness. You let out a long heavy sigh as you reach for your coffee unable to find words because what he said was true. _I would probably still have mom…and dad…_ Your mind went to a dark place for a moment as you took a sip of your drink. “I can’t change things, I know that but I don’t want the kids to go through anything like that again…” He reached out and picked up his coffee before standing up.

He took a few steps towards you and kissed your cheek. “I’m going to get dressed.” This was his way of ending and uncomfortable conversation. You give him a little nod and set your cup of coffee back on the kitchen table.

“I’m gonna go check on Rosie…” You gave him a little smile as you both walked through the living room and down the hall, him turning into the master bedroom and you slipping into Ellie’s room.

The week before Opie had gotten Ellie a bunk bed, so that when you spent the night with Rosie, your little girl had a place to call her own in his home. Rosie was curled up clutching a teddy bear fast asleep on the top bunk but Opie’s daughter was awake and softly crying as she tried to hide her face under the blanket. “Sweetheart…” You said softly noticing her sobs as you made your way towards the bunk bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed you placed your hand on her back and started to gently rub her back trying to sooth the young girl. “Hey, it’s okay to be sad…”

Ellie looked up at you as she pulled down the blanket from her face. “But Grandma said that…” She started but you shook your head.

“Listen, your grandma is a decent enough lady… but she doesn’t know everything.” You tried your best to think of something your mother would have said to you as a child. You weren’t much older than Ellie when your father was killed in a bike wreck and you took his death extremely hard. As the words came to you, you took a deep breath and leaned in. “We only get one mom, one dad… that’s it… and you had a really awesome mom.” You smiled thinking of your friend. “Did you know we were friends, your mom and I?” Ellie shook her head. “Yup… I was in the grade bellow your mom and dad at school. But your mom and I had art and Spanish together, from my freshman year till she graduated.”

Ellie’s tears slowly stopped as she sat up in bed waiting to hear more about your time with her mother. You gave her a soft smile and patted her cheek. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom, then meet me in the kitchen and I’ll tell you more about what your mom was like in high school. So we don’t wake Rosie…” Ellie nodded and gave you a little smile. You leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek before standing up.

As you stood up you noticed Opie standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, with a soft smile from watching the interaction between you and his daughter. You walked over to him and playfully shoved him. “Hey…” Op said with a little chuckle as he moved out of the way.

“Well don’t just block the doorway… I need my coffee and little one needs to use the bathroom…” You said with a little chuckle as you move out of the way so Ellie could walk through.

“Good Morning sweetheart…” Opie greeted his daughter as she walked past pulling her into a quick tight hug before letting her walk past him and down the hall. As you started to walk back towards the kitchen, Opie stopped you. Wrapping his arms around you he smiled softly as struggled against him a little because you wanted to get back to your coffee and maybe snag one of the doughnuts before the three children and Opie got into the box.

You laugh softly as you try to break free from his strong arms but each time you pushed back he just pulled you tighter. “Opie… Come on…” You groan with a little laugh.

“I am so lucky  to have you, the kids are so lucky…” He said softly before leaning down and kissing your lips softly as his hand smoothed your hair down before he broke the kiss. “You did bring clothes for you and Rosie?” He asked with a little chuckle.

You nod as you final are able to move from his tender grasp as you start to walk towards the kitchen. “In my car, if you want to..” You started as you trail down the hall Opie following behind you, his hands out stretched reaching for your hips. His fingers brushing against the small line of bare skin between where your sweatpants hit your hips and where your t-shirt had settled.  

“On my way…” He replied with a little chuckle as his hands slipped away from your hips as he turned and walk towards the door. He returned in a few minutes with your duffel bag and chiding you for not locking your car.

Ellie soon joined you in the kitchen, Kenny following soon after. Both surprised by the treat and the fact you were there to greet them. By the time Rosie got up nearly all the doughnuts were gone but the kids seem excited by the prospect of a busy day and a busy day was what you managed to deliver. Even though you had spent most of your modest pay check to make it happen, you kept the kids distracted while Opie had handle some sudden club business. You shared fond stories of Donna from your teenage years before you left Charming and they both seemed happy for some new memories of sort of their mother.

Dinner was a quite affair, you wanted to make sure everyone was back at the house to sit and have a meal together at the end of the day. There was little talk during the simple meal but it was one you shared together. The rest of the evening was quite, one of the simplest you had ever shared with Opie and his children.

As the hour grew late, the older kids went back to their rooms for the night and Rosie was snuggled under Opie’s arm, her head resting on his chest as she slept peacefully in his arms. You were perched on the arm of the sofa, trying your hands from the last round of dishes from dinner with a smile playing on your lips. Opie was flipping through the guide mindlessly trying to find something besides the children’s show that was currently on the screen. “I pay for how many fucking channels..” He grumbles softly before turning off the TV and leaning back on the couch.

“Well, it’s like 10 at night, it’s all late night talk shows and cartoons for grown ups…” You said with a soft chuckle as you slid down and joined him on the couch, laying the hand towel across your lap. Opie let out as small chuckle as he shifted Rosie slightly so she wasn’t laying in a uncomfortable position.

He let out a small chuckle before he glanced over and you and asked, “So should I put her in bed or in the car?” His voice was soft, conscious of the sleeping toddler at his side. You shrugged, you had planned on spending the night. Perhaps even the weekend, but you were never the one who asked to spend the night. You always waited for Opie to ask you.

Letting out a long, heavy sigh you thought hard about the words that were about to come out of your mouth before they did. “It’s up to you, I know you may…” You couldn’t even get those well thought out words before Opie answered your question for you.

“Stay..” He said in a soft yet almost desperate voice. You just gave him a quick little nod and smile and he needed no more of an answer. He slowly got up, lifting Rosie up to his shoulder as he stood. Her little hand reached up and her chubby little fingers tangled in his beard as she stirred slightly in his arm.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second and in a sleepy haze as smiled softly and murmured. “Daddy…” her voice more than a whisper but you could hear so you know Opie did. He stayed still for a moment, shifting her in his arms slightly as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“I got you baby…” He said softly against her dark curls as he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Daddy’s got you…” He whispered once more as he walked past you a smirk playing on your lips as your hand quickly went to your mouth as you fought the urge to cry.

As you took a deep breath, you stood back up and shook you hands nervously as to did you best to calm your wave of emotions. Rosie had never called her own father Daddy, she was just a new born when everything went down with her father. _She was just talking in her sleep, it meant nothing.._ You tried to rationalize though you know that even in her sleep that Opie wouldn’t have said it back to her if he didn’t care about your daughter. _About you._ You take another deep breath as you sink back down on the couch as you hear the creak of the girls’ bedroom door.

As Opie walks into the living room he as a little smirk playing on his lips. He stops at the end of the couch, “Ellie was still awake, she wanted Rosie to sleep on the bottom bunk with her…” His voice was so full of pride as he spoke. “Rosie curled up right next to her, it’s not how I was expecting the night to end…” He sat down next to you, his arm draping over your shoulder. You leaned in, resting your head against his chest.

“Well I told you I was going to try and make things easier for the kids today…” You noted and Opie nodded. His fingers tracing small circles on the bare skin of your arm as you gazed up at him. You eyes locked on his.

“You did babe… you did..” He murmured softly as he leaned in and kissed you tenderly. His soft beard ticking your cheeks making you giggle softly as he deepened the kiss by slipping his hand around you head, his fingers tangling in your hair. As he pulls away he lets out a surprisingly happy sigh given what the day was as he settled back on the couch. “You know what scares me the most, (y/n)?” he asked in a low tone.

You shook you head as the word “no” slowly slipped from your lips as you placed you hand once more on his chest, turning a little on the couch. Your thigh pressed against his as Opie took a long deep breath.

“I am afraid that I have this real second chance at having a family, and it could all fall apart with one bad play, one bad move.” He closed his eyes for a moment as he collected his thoughts. You take in a long sharp breath as you listen, “I lost one woman I loved, my kids lost one mother…” With each word his voice shook with sadness and fear. “If my kids… and that includes Rosie because I love that baby like she is my own flesh and blood… lose another mother…” As he spoke the gravity of meaning behind his words started to sink in as smile spread across your face, your eyes lit up though there was a stray tear or two rolling down each cheek.

“Op..” You started softly. Your hand moving from his chest to his cheek. “I ain’t going any place… I got you babe… always.” Your voice was filled love and compassion as you spoke. Your thumb wiping away the stay tears that rolled down his cheek. “You’re my guy, them kids… all three of them… are my babies and I would do whatever it took to protect our little family Opie…”

Opie smiled at you bright as he cupped your face with both his hands as he leaned in and rested his forehead against yours. “I know.” He whispered softly. “That’s why I love you so fucking much…” He said his voice full of passion and genuine love. His lips captured yours as he pushed you back into the corner of the couch, as you let a giggle your lips still locked on his.

You push him off you slightly, his weight heavy on your smaller frame. “I love you, too..” you said softly taking his hand as you leaned in a whispered, “Let’s go to bed baby…”


End file.
